


Genesis

by Eschaton12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschaton12/pseuds/Eschaton12
Summary: Trilla Suduri contemplates the possibility of a future outside the Empire and the state of the galaxy in the moments before Darth Vader's arrival at the Fortress Inquisitorius, in her final moments another choice is made and the fate of the galaxy is forever changed.
Kudos: 8





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> At some point this turns into a salty rant about how shitty the empire is, at least for a little bit.

**Fourteen Years Before the Battle of Yavin IV**

**Fortress Inquisitorius**

**Moon of Nur-Mustafar System**

**Outer Rim**

** Trilla Suduri  **

"I've carried so much hate for you" As those words leave me I am conflicted and confused, Master Cere stands across from me hand outstretched hope etched into every facet of her being.

 _Could I do this, leave the Empire?_ _Be Trilla Suduri again instead of the second sister?_

_Can I leave this all behind me?_

_All that I have done in the name of the Emperor, all of the state-sponsored evil I have inflicted upon innocents, could she forgive me?_

_The dissenters I have slaughtered for no other crime than seeing the Empire for what it truly is, a rotten cruel entity that cares nothing for the life, liberty, and freedom of others as it's predecessor once upon a time attempted only personal power and the advancement of its aims, complete dominion over all sentient life and resources within our existence, for seeing the Emperor Palpatine, once Supreme Chancellor Palpatine for the cruel despot he is the morally bankrupt head of state to an authority that has deprived them their right of one vote per sentient being in choosing the leader of their systems by installing Moffs, sector governors loyal only to him that slowly are intended to usurp the authority of entire star systems from their lawful leaders be they elected administrators or rulers by inheritance, can they be blamed for speaking back against such tyranny with such vehement reprisal._

_Could she excuse my betrayal of the Jedi order as a whole, the men, women, and children that were once ago my own whom I hunted mercilessly and unceasingly across the vast expanse of the galaxy, lonely knights who had cast aside every possession, ideal, and philosophy that marked them as one of the once-revered now unjustly reviled peacekeepers and impartial diplomats of the once free, though ineffectual and corrupt Galactic Republic, could she forgive me hunting down and slaughtering the surviving padawans, their pleas, and begging deaf to my ears as they cowered before me, how would she react if I described to her how it felt to cut them down, the rush of dark satisfaction I felt when they fell to the ground unmoving, just another dead Jedi, one of the many thousands killed at the order of the Emperor. What about the anticipation of favor I had hoped to curry with the Emperor by retrieving and delivering that Holocron and the identities of all those force-sensitive children to him._

_Does she believe that basking in the light side of the force with her will excuse all that I have done or is she misleading me?_

_Is this a trap?_

_Will she strike me down if I take her hand?_

_What if I take her hand and she doesn't?_

_What if she forgives me all that I have done?_

_Could I join her, stand by her side as I once did? Would she let me?_

_Is it possible that things might become as they were once?_

_Could I forgive her for what happened?_

_For breaking in that chair, as I did?_

_Yes, It would be easy._

I struggle to my feet and my eyes travel from her offered hand to my former teacher's eyes, I hear him before I feel him.

A slow waltz, the soft tapping of his measured steps growing louder as he strides across the platform above the chamber floor. _A sibling? Have reinforcements come?_

It begins then, a breath, _his_ breath and it is all that exists in this moment in time, that slow inhale and exhale as though every contraction of his lungs inflicted invisible agonies upon him, his steps grow louder as he draws closer.

I cannot move my fear paralyzes me, my breath stutters in my chest, **_he_ ** has come. 

"That doesn't look good," Cal Kestis' voice rings out into the chamber, his eyes shifting between Cere and who can only be _Darth Vader._

"It isn't," my former teacher agrees. 

"It's him," she continues.

A loud thump followed as he vaults down from the platform above me accompanied by the twin humming of activated lightsabers, 

his Coruscanti accent echoing in my ears as he advances towards my back, "You have failed me, Inquisitor." His voice is accompanied by the triggering of his lightsaber it's harsh red gleam visible in the corner of my eye, I see it then, Lord Vader's intentions and I understand what is to happen to me and what I must do.

I reach out to her in the force through the severed end of a bond, one linking master and padawan and I feel her then, my former teacher.

_If only there were more time._

_There are so many things I want to say to you._

_I know you tried to protect me once and you failed, but I forgive you for that but it's my turn now._

_I won't let_ **_him_ ** _hurt_ **** _you again, This won't be like last time._

_I will protect you now master, you and your new apprentice._

_The Jedi will live on in you Master Cere, you and Cal Kestis._

_Leave now Master Cere, you can't allow the Emperor to lay his hands on the Holocron._

I pivot on my heel turning towards my end, "you will not have them" I swear before throwing myself at the startled Sith lord, shock bleeds out into the force as I wrap my arms around him and launch us both over the durasteel platform. 

_May the force be with you Master Cere._


End file.
